Just When I Realized I Loved You
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Adam finally awakes from a coma but he has no memory. He finds a picture of Drew and Gracie and takes to her mind that she IS Gracie. Will Drew discover hidden feelings he's always had, but had to forget about a long time ago?
1. Gracie's Back

I was so excited when I got the call. I hurried to the hospital as soon as I found out that Adam finally woke up. When I got there, Adam was in his bed looking as confused as ever. I entered the room and ran to hug him right away. He tried to shove me off, but he seemed different.

"Please, let go of me." Adam said in a quite high tone of voice.

"Bro, what's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Bro? Uhm… you're my brother?" he asked in another high tone.

"Hey… are you okay?" I was a bit worried now.

Adam looked scared, it's like he honestly had no idea who I was. He seemed so… uh… soft? I mean… fragile… innocent… he seemed… different.

I backed away a little and sat on the couch against the wall. I stared at Adam for a while and then I called my mom. I told her that Adam doesn't seem to remember anything.

She got here quite fast and she did the same thing I did. She rushed to Adam right away and hugged her really tightly. Once again… Adam repeated and carefully tried to push her away.

The doctor came in and asked to speak to my mom. They went out to speak and the room was silent. I could feel Adam's eyes fixated on me. When I looked at him, he seemed shocked and quickly looked away. I got up from the couch and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hey… I don't know what this is that you're trying to do… but you can give it up when you're with me… C'mon bro, it's me! Mom is totally freaked out, seriously dude, this is a great idea." I patted him on the head and ruffled up his hair.

"Excuse me… can you not do that?" he asked me, slightly angry.

"Okay… I'm sorry… I just thought… is this for real? You don't remember me?"

He looked at me really strangely… as if he was trying to figure something out. I felt my cell vibrate and pulled it out of my back pocket quickly. I didn't realize that something else had fallen out.

When I put my cell back, my attention was drawn to Adam's shocked face and some piece of paper that he was holding. He kept switching stares at my face and the object in his hand.

I don't even know why I keep that… It's the picture of me and Gracie as children.

"Uhm… Is this… you?" he asked curiously as he pointed to the boy in the picture.

"Yeah… that's me." I told him as I gave him a nice smile.

"And… that girl? Who is she?"

"That's Ad… well... It's Gracie… my step sister…but she's go-"

"That's me… My name is Gracie? And You're my stepbrother? So, was that our mom? What's your name?"

"Oh… it's Drew."

He gave me a smile that looked so pleasant and almost… beautiful to look at. Adam held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Drew, I guess… I'm Gracie… I'm sorry I can't remember anything… but I'll try… I promise."

I looked at his hand for a moment before I took it and smiled back at him. It then , just registered to me that he has no memory of ever being… Adam.

My mom walked in and looked quite upset. I dropped Adam's hand and sat at the foot of the bed. Adam smiled at her and spoke…

"It's okay… Drew's filled me in on most of the things… I'll try my best to remember… you both seem so kind, so I'll try my best to be the best daughter."

I exchanged looks with my mom and she seemed really surprised by everything that she's heard.

"Uhmm… yeah… uh, Ada- I mean… Gracie knows who she is and she's going to try to remember more things."

Mom has always wanted Adam to go back to being Gracie… she missed Gracie so much, but Adam was Adam. I know it's wrong… but hey I wouldn't mind having Gracie for a while… It's not like Adam is never going to remember anything right?


	2. I don't know what would've happened

When the doctor finally let Adam come home, my mother had already filled him in on all the stuff that he missed… well all the stuff that "Gracie" missed.

Gracie walked into our room and she looked very confused. She turned to look at me, curiosity filled her eyes.

"Uhm… I was a very mean brother, I liked to take hide all your stuff and put my stuff everywhere."

"We didn't get along?" she asked.

"Well we did… we were so close…"

"Were?"

"I mean, we still are…"

"So where did you hide all my clothes?"

"Uhmm… I forgot, look mom's going to buy you some clothes… for now just use whatever you can find."

"Oh okay…" she said, confused.

She walked over to her drawer and found Adam's clothes. She dug through it and seemed disappointed.

I went into the closet and grabbed the smallest shirt I can find and chucked it at Gracie. Instead of catching it, she just got hit and it fell to the ground.

I forgot she was innocent little Gracie now… "Sorry." I apologized.

She picked up the shirt and said thanks. She found a pair of shorts and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uhm… to change?" she replied.

"Well this is our room you know? You change here all the time."

"Oh… uh… I do?" she looked at me a little scared.

Crap, Drew it's Gracie, there's a difference… Adam's gone… for now.

"Oh… nevermind, I'll just go… stay here…" I rushed out the door and went to the living room to watch tv.

After a while Adam, I mean Gracie came down. Her short hair was nicely combed down and she tied the shirt on the side to make it look tighter and fit her body better. It was still slightly big and loose so it slides down her shoulders a little. She also had on my basketball shorts, usually I'd never let Adam wear those, but it's Gracie… like I said… there's a difference.

She took a seat beside me and asked where our mom was.

"She left with dad, buying you some clothes."

We sat quietly on the couch and she kept shifting uncomfortably.

"Wanna play xbox?" I asked.

"Uhm, I don't think I'll be good… no thanks."

I found this kinda funny, Gracie doesn't think she'll be good at xbox, but no matter how much I hate to admit it, Adam was always better than me at any game.

"Hey Drew… what did we used to do together?"

I couldn't really answer because she might find it strange that the only thing "we" ,as in me and adam, ever do are guy stuff that she probably won't understand.

"I don't know… we just did whatever we can find to do."

"How interesting."

She got up and looked around, she found picture frames and stared intently at one of the pictures. It was an old picture of Gracie holding a book tightly and smiling happily. This seemed to make her smile and I finally saw how beautiful she was…

I felt so wrong thinking about my sister this way, but if I really THINK about it, we're not blood related…

I don't think there's anything wrong with getting turned on by Gracie, right? I just can't help it… I've completely forgotten about Gracie… and now that she's back… I don't know. She looked really good in my shorts and that shirt.

I got up slowly and began to step towards her, her back turned. She was completely unaware that I'm right behind her, she just stared at that photo. I was about to reach out to her when I heard the door open and my mom's voice. I quickly turned around to greet her before and Gracie walked past me and hugged her right away. I followed… good thing mom came in, I had no control at all and I don't know what would've happened…


	3. I can't be jealous

It was Wednesday when Adam was finally allowed to go to school… but it wasn't Adam who returned, but Gracie.

Gracie was dressed in dark, tight skinny jeans and a nice white tank top with. She wore a pretty turquoise sweater over it… her hair was combed down and she had a butterfly clip on her hair.

When she stepped out of the car I quickly rushed over to her side and put my arm around her as we walked down the halls. I tightened my hold on her as I felt very protective when I saw eyes staring intently at her. I was so uncomfortable, specially seeing that most of the eyes watching my sister were from boys that have despised her forever.

Gracie shrugged my arm off and told me that she can figure out where her classes are and she doesn't need any help. I told her to be careful and stay on the down low for a while. I went to my locker, but on my way there I couldn't help but look back at Gracie. Gracie… she seems soo… graceful…

It seemed like an okay day, until lunch. I walked out of English room when I saw Gracie being approached by Fitz and his crew. They gave her a slight push and she stumbled back towards the lockers, he seemed like he was getting ready to hit her! I knew I wasn't close enough to be able to stop him, but I tried to get there as fast as possible anyways. When Fitz threw the punch I swear my heart skipped a beat, I was so scared for her…

Thankfully Eli was there, he caught Fitz's knuckle and said something that I couldn't hear, but Fitz backed away. I was so happy that Gracie wasn't hurt, she was just so fragile and innocent, how could Fitz even think of doing that to her. I looked at Gracie's face and she was crying, Fitz really scared her. I tried to walk towards her even faster than before so I could comfort her… but she hugged Eli really tightly and at first he just stood still, but soon he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

I felt the blood rush to my face and as I clenched my fist. What is this? Why do I feel so… I can't explain it, but seeing Gracie and Eli like that…

I don't know what I felt, but I didn't like it… I looked down and stomped the other way, not even bothering to look where I'm going… which was a bad idea. I bumped into Clare and at first she seemed hurt and surprised, but soon her attention was drawn to what was behind me. She looked even more hurt now… but different kind of hurt... Maybe me and Clare are both feeling the same way…. I knew she liked Eli and seeing him hug Gracie, maybe she's jealous…. But wait… does she even know that it's Gracie? Wait a minute…. What am I saying… if Clare was jealous and I was feeling the same way that she was… am I… No I can't be, Eli and Gracie are just friends. Besides, I'm her brother- well STEP brother- but that doesn't matter, I'm not jealous… I can't be…


	4. She's mine

He was weeping into my shoulders and I couldn't help but hug him back. It's not just the whole look that's different, but Adam seemed completely gone. He was dressed up all girly, he was crying into my shoulders, he was soft and seemed so fragile. I don't even know who this is.

I stroked this stranger's back for comfort and it seemed to work. Just then I saw Clare coming towards us in a very angry way. The look on her face… all that hate… I knew this wasn't going to be good. Before I could do anything, Clare grabbed Adam- or whoever this is- and spun him around. She quickly lifted her hand up and slapped her in the face. Adam was surprised by this and quickly ran off. I turned towards Clare, angered by her recent actions.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at her.

"Who was that Eli!" Clare asked in an angry tone.

"God! Are you jumping to conclusions again! You know you always do this! You shouldn't have done that!"

That was the last thing I said before I stomped away and chased after Adam. Clare was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

DREW:

I ran to Clare angrily and asked her why she did that.

"Do what!"

"Why did you hurt her!"

"If you haven't seen she was trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"That would never happen! She would never do that!"

"Oh yeah! How do you know?"

"Because they're best friends and she's mine!"

Clare had a confused face and asked, "Wait what! What does that mean?" I didn't know whether she was referring to Eli and Gracie being best friends or me saying that she was mine…

WAIT! Did I just? Did I just say that Gracie was MINE!

Ugh… I don't have time for this…. I have to find her. I quickly took off in the direction I last saw Gracie headed to.

I ended up outside and I saw Gracie hiding behind a tree crying. I didn't want to scare her or upset her anymore so I slowly made my way towards her. I stopped in place and my knees began to weaken when I saw that Eli had already beaten me to her. He just hugged her tightly again… but this hug seemed different from before. He hugged her like he was really worried, no more confusion, he accepted her… her accepted Gracie… just like how he accepted Adam.

My first instinct was to run up to him and pull her away from him. I wanted to start a fight with him, I wanted to break him… but I realized that he saved her… and she was thankful to him…. I'd look bad infront of her if I hurt Eli. After all, they are bestfriends… but…

She's MINE…


	5. Tell me anything

I let go of Adam when he- err she, seemed to have calmed down a little bit. She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Welcome… uhmm… what's with the outfit?" I realized that sounded a bit rude and quickly racked my brain for a better question to cover up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh uhm, my bad… I mean… you look different… why?"

"Uhm… do we know each other?" she asked very confused.

I can't believe it… what's happening… is this really Adam? Does Adam have a twin sister that I didn't know about or something? I couldn't help to think of how pretty she looks… it felt so wrong- I mean if this is Adam… it's just wrong… but whoever she is… she's got beautiful eyes.

"Wha- What are you saying? This isn't funny man, it's me! Eli?"

"Well… hello Eli."

"Who are you and what did you do with my bestfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Adam! Wait wait… are you? Does Adam have a sister? Oh my gosh… Where is Adam!"

"What? I'm so confused… Look, my name is Gracie Torres… I have a step brother named Andrew Torres…"

Great! I was just about to get an explanation when my phone rings! Great timing mom… REALLY… GREAT TIMING!

I excused myself for a while and answered.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Listen Eli, your girlfriend Clare is here… She said she really needs to talk to you, but she couldn't find you and your fa-"

"Uh mom!"

"Hello! Eli?"

"Dad!"

"Listen here boy, get yourself over here now and we're gunna have a little talk about how to keep your girl happy and why you shouldn't cheat in a relationship, EVER."

"What the… Oh my god dad… well I'm kinda busy-"

"Get home now!" my dad ordered as the line got cut.

I went back to Gracie and apologized for having to leave.

"Hey umm, here's my number… you still need to explain to me so call me later and we'll talk."

Drew:

I wonder where Gracie is… I'm soo friggen bored… GRACIE! COME HOME! Those were the thoughts running through my mind as I lay in my bed.

Just then, Gracie walked in and sat down at the edge of my bed… something seemed to be bothering her.

"Gracie… What's up?"

"Okay Drew… what are you hiding?"

Oh shoot… is she starting to remember?

"Hiding? What do you mean?"

"I spoke to this boy Eli today… he kept on asking me about someone named Adam… Who is that?"

Crap… Drew think… think… make up an excuse… fast. Don't let her remember…. C'mon man, anything…. Say something, anything to prevent her from finding out and remember Adam… Not yet.

"Oh! Adam? That's me!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah… uh, Eli's my buddy… he's never met you though… he likes to call me Adam."

"Why?"

"Well… you see… I have no idea… ask him."

"Wow… uh okay… "

I knew she was suspecting something, but I'll just have to try and act cool about it… so she doesn't realize that it was a lie…

Ugh… now I have to keep her away from Eli or else he's gunna blab about Adam and Gracie's going to leave… I've only had about 4 days with Gracie… not yet… I don't want her to leave just yet.

Gracie seemed really down… I have no idea how to cheer her up… I really want to see her smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing…."

I sat up slightly and took her hand into mines. I looked her in the eyes and told her she can trust me… she can tell me anything.


	6. When he gets back

I kinda felt bad for her at this point… she told me about how she feels something… she feels something wrong… like she didn't belong…. She was so sad and confused… but I knew… it was that part of her… the part that's disappeared. It was Adam. I hugged her tightly and told her that it's okay… I told her that it'll all make sense soon. I told her that I saw what Fitz and Clare did to her and she began to cry… I told her to calm down and that everything's going to be okay. I motioned for her to lie beside me and she did. I wrapped my arms around her and she began to calm down a little.

After a few minutes I found myself staring at her beautiful sleeping face. She seemed peaceful… I can still see the sadness on her face… I reached up and softly caressed her cheek… she shifted closer to me. I don't why… but I had the urge to lean in… so I did. I slowly began to move closer and our lips were almost inches apart when someone turned the doorknob and I backed away from her quickly. My mom walked in and gave me a questioning look.

"Uhhh… Something happened to her at school, she's really upset… so… I thought I should comfort her and she fell asleep crying… I feel so bad for her."

My mom looked so sad from what I told her, she came closer and sat the edge of the bed beside Gracie. She tucked some of Gracie's short hair behind her ear and almost seemed teary eyed.

"Mom?"

"She's so young still… I just… I missed her so much…now that she's back… I don't think I wanna let her go again…"

"I know what you mean mom… but…"

"Adam… I know… I keep trying to get rid of him… I didn't understand…but whatever happens… this… beautiful child… is mine. When she gets her memory back…I'll just have to try and understand."

Tears rolled down her cheek and I can tell how much she wants Gracie to stay… I miss my brother too, I'll never forget him… but Gracie…

I hate to admit it, but I don't want Gracie to leave again either.

"I wish she could stay… but I don't think she can." I said quietly.

"Uh… the- uhm, the doctor… he said that Adam should get his memory in a few weeks, maybe 2 or 3 more weeks, it shouldn't last long…"

My mom was so upset, she gave Gracie a kiss on the forehead and headed out.

The next day at school I went and talked to Eli.

"Listen Eli… Adam… he's been in an accident… he's fine now, but he can't talk to anyone, he needs to rest… Gracie told me that you guys met yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah… Gracie…"

"Her name is Gracie Torres, she's my step sister and Adam's twin sister. She just came here to visit and she's leaving in 2-3 weeks… try not to get attached or anything."

"Wait a minute bro, Adam is my best friend and you're telling me I can't talk to him when he needs me the most? He tells me EVERYTHING! How could he not tell me about his sister?"

"Have you asked him?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Then that's that… Look I was gunna tell you to stay away from her, but I figured I owe you this much for saving her from Fitz and sticking up for her with Clare."

"Oh… yeah… Clare…"

"What's the matter?"

"She broke up with me… I couldn't explain to her what happened yesterday with Gracie cause I was so confused and she thought that I was cheating on her…"

"Well, I'm sorry dude… anyways I gutta go… I filled you in on most things, don't ask her anymore questions about our family okay?"

"Okay…"

I hope he listens and don't get me busted. I wouldn't want Gracie to find out this big lie I made up… I guess I'll just explain everything to Adam... when he gets back.


	7. All alone and sad

Mom suggested that I take Gracie out to the mall to cheer her up… it seemed to work, for now at least. We had a lot of fun and bought Gracie a few things, but soon she got bored and wanted to do something else. I called mom and told her that I was going to take Gracie to this fair we passed by on our way here.

It was a bit far from the mall and the sun was just setting when we got there. They turned on all the colorful lights and loud music, which brought a smile to Gracie's face. We took a look around first and… oh great… look who it is.

We saw Eli at some booth, he was just taking off this silly hat he had when he noticed Gracie.

"Heyyy Gracieee!" he greeted her.

Gracie gave him a large smile and immediately ran to him, completely forgetting about me.

I followed her and gave Eli a slight nod and smile.

"Eli? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here… just finished my shift, I was just about to head home."

"Oh that's cool." Gracie seemed a little down by what he said and he seemed to notice.

"Hey since I work here I know which rides are fun and I could… I don't know show you around?" he suggested as he gave her a playful look.

"Really dude? Show her around? I think she's fine…" I couldn't help but to comment.

"Uh…. No actually that'd be great… I'll just give you a call later okay Drew? See ya." Gracie smiled at me as she took Eli's hand and they ran off together.

This angered me… I wanted to spend time Gracie… I mean I know I get enough time with her…but how can she just do this to me. She ditched me for… ELI. I guess I understand… she needs someone else besides me… I can't be the only one she talks to or spends time with right?

Gracie:

Eli took me to the ferris wheel and I was soo excited… I don't even remember ever being on a ferris wheel. Sadly there was a huge line, which was disappointing… Eli seemed to notice the disappointment that was clearly on my face and he gave my hand a slight squeeze which made me look at him. He was staring me so intently, like he was trying to memorize my face or something.

"Hey… I have an idea." He blurted out and he quickly lead me to a haunted house.

"Really? A haunted house?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah… why not? There's no line." He said as he smiled and pulled me in.

It was so dark and at first quiet, but soon flashes of lights that resembled lightning began and random bursts of harsh air would just blow into my face. There were also some scary music and some deep voice on the speaker talking about the house. We entered this one dark room that seemed to be just a normal dining room, then the deep voice came on again.

"This is the dining room, there's nothing much to say… except food isn't exactly the only thing eaten in here…"

This was when we started hearing a loud chainsaw noise, it scared me and I quickly grabbed onto Eli's arm. He wrapped his arm around me and I hugged him as we walked through the room, when we exited the room, we ended up into a room with a bed.

"This was the bedroom of the eldest son Frank, he loved to sleep, last time he fell asleep, he never woke up… but he didn't use the bed." The man on the speaker said.

The chainsaw noise came again and it was louder this time. I held Eli tighter as we walked towards the door, I hate to be a wuss, but I really wished that the door we were heading for was the exit… When we got near the door, a body fell right in front of us. It was a corpse of a hanged man that had a rope tied around his neck. The deep voice burst out into laughter as the chainsaw noise got louder. We turned around and a man holding a chainsaw burst through the door, we quickly pushed away the body in front of us and ran out the door, it was a long hallway that was filled with holes all over the wall and floor. We ran passed the hallway and when we neared the exit, the roof fell and there were spikes on it, but it didn't touch us.

The guy with the chainsaw was gone and deep voice spoke again.

"Sorry about that, something went wrong… the spikes weren't supposed to stop there."

Eli grabbed me and we ran through the door. What a relief, it was over.

We found a bench and sat there and rested to catch our breath for a moment. We stared at each other smiling and then we burst out laughing.

"You were so scared! It was hilarious!"

I gave him a slight push and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I felt blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing. What was this? This feeling… it was strange… but I… I liked it. His eyes were so amazing, they were glimmering and very mysterious… I don't know, but I almost thought that I could feel his heart beating so fast. We didn't even realize, but we both began to lean in… the moment was perfect, the night was silent… well except for the echoes of happy children screaming and laughing.

Suddenly the moment was ruined as somebody grabbed Eli by the shoulder and pulled him away from me. I was so shocked by what was happening. It was Drew, he gave Eli a shove and pulled him closer to him, then he punched him hard in the face. Eli fell to the ground and I rushed to him. I knelt beside him and gave Drew a bad look. He seemed so different, he seemed so angry, the look on his face, I couldn't explain what it was… but it was bad.

"Drew! What are you doing!" I yelled.

"He was taking advantage of you!" he yelled back at me.

"What? What are you saying! No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was!

Drew grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly away from Eli.

"We're going home!"

"Drew stop!"

He continued to pull me away from Eli as I tried my hardest to get free from his graps.

"Drew stop it! You're hurting me!" I yelled as he finally let me go.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and then his face suddenly became sad.

"I'm sorry… Gracie…. I didn't mean to-"

I gave him a disappointed look.

"Go home Drew! Tell mom that I'm getting a ride from Eli." I ran back to Eli and left Drew standing there… All alone and sad.


	8. I'm a goner

I can't believe I did that… what the hell was wrong with me? Why the hell would I act like that? I can't – she was the one person in this whole entire world that I never wanted to hurt, but I did. I hurt her. She hates me.

When I got home that day, mom and dad were yelling at each other. Dad was screaming at her for not wanting Adam back, she's still having troubles with accepting Adam. Great… just great… I didn't feellike dealing with this for now just after the whole Gracie and Eli thing so I went to some random place and got a few drinks… I'm pretty sure I wasn't THAT drunk when I came home…when I got home, Gracie still wasn't home yet…. Dammit Eli, where'd you take my sister?

It was around 12 when Gracie came home… I waited for her in the living room… I told mom I'd wait for her to come back… so I did. She walked in quietly through the front door and attempted to sneak into our room. She seemed to have not noticed me sitting on the couch in the dark. I got up and walked behind her. She stopped in place when she heard my footprints behind her. Terrified, she slowly turned around, as she turned I spoke, "Where did you and Eli go?"

She quickly loosened up as she realized it was me…

"Oh god Drew… you still on that?" she asked as she stomped quietly into our room.

I stood in place for a moment and thought about what I could possibly say to her without angering her even more… It hurts… the way she speaks to me… because I know that she despises me…

I sadly and slowly walked towards our room and took a deep breath as I grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly… I stopped when I realized Gracie was in there changing…

I looked through the small crack of the door and couldn't help but feel something become quite erect…

Gracie's POV:

I slowly took of my wrap and I got this sudden feeling that someone was watching me… I turned to look at the door and saw that it was slightly opened. How strange… I swear I left that closed.

I began to walk towards the door and just when I was about to close the door completely, Drew walked in.

I didn't realize before that he was drunk, but now that he was standing before me in the light in our room, I saw on his face that he was.

He looked at me strangely, I felt uncomfortable when I realized that his eyes were focused on my chest… then I realized that all I had on was my bra and some sweats.

Before I could do anything, Drew stepped towards me and actually stepped on foot, which caused me to tumble backwards and land on his bed. Drew landed on top of me and his lips crashed onto mines.

I took in what was happening as I felt Drew's hands snake up and down my body and I tried to push him off. He was heavy… he was drunk… he was STRONG.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to push him off of me, but when I tried to escape, he grabbed my shoulders and forcefully pushed me back down onto his bed.

"Drew! Stop this! Don't you recognize me? It's me GRACIE! You're sister!"

He got on to me again and kissed me once more…

He repeated his previous movements and I couldn't take it, with all my strength, I balled my hand into a fist and swung it right at his jaw. Drew cried in pain as he got off me. This seemed to have gotten to him.

I ran to my side of the room, grabbed a shirt and covered myself.

Drew sat on his bed like an idiot as he stared blankly at me.

"You jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing! You're such a filthy perverted FREAK!" I yelled at him… I quickly put on my shirt, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed towards the door.

Drew's POV:

What the hell… DREW! Did you honestly just attempted to rape your own sister! You are honestly messed up in the head bro… Those were the thoughts running through my head as she yelled at me… I'm a fucking dumbass!

As Gracie was about to exit the room, I grabbed her arm and wanted to apologize. I opened my mouth and searched for words to use, but for what I did… there were no words for it. She turned around angrily and I saw her eyes swell with tears… I didn't just hurt her physically… I hurt HER… in the worst way possible… I loosened my grip on her arm and she was able to break free from my hold. As she left the room, I slowly walked back to my bed and I slumped down on it. I got in bed and under the blankets, completely lost and guilty. I lay on my side and I couldn't help the tears that came from my eyes… She… Hates… Me…

Remembering the look on her face… the sad expression that I've caused… it was when I realized that I loved her… I didn't love her because she was my sister… I loved her just for who she is… I've always loved her… after all, our parents weren't the ones who introduced us… our parents met each other through us… me and Gracie… She was my first love… and I guess after our parents got married and we realized it wasn't just Gracie in there, but Adam… I kinda learned to forget about her… but now that she's back, the feelings have resurfaced… It was this moment, when I've just hurt her the most, that I knew… I love her… Oh boy… I'm a goner.


	9. Gracie was safe

October 31st, I haven't been able to get Gracie out of my mind. Today was the alternative trick or treating that Fiona set up. Basically, students were able to participate, dress up, and then they would let little kids come in the school and play games, the students were there to organize and manage the games.

Gracie had been avoiding me for three days straight, at the dinner table she doesn't look at me and she sits across the table from me. At school, I rarely even see her in the hallways anymore… and when I do see her, she's with Eli… they seemed to have gotten MUCH closer…. And every day I would see them get closer… the more I hurt…

Today I saw them laughing and having fun painting the banner for the alternative trick or treating tonight. It hurt to see them together… it hurt to see how Eli looks at Gracie, he can't seem to keep his eyes off of her… the worst part was… Gracie can't keep her eyes off Eli as well.

Eli smiled at Gracie and he pretended to "accidentally" get paint on Gracie's arm. Gracie giggled and painted Eli's cheek, she tried to run away afterwards but Eli grabbed her and pulled her back to him. They ended up face to face, staring at each other intently with their bodies pressed close together. Gracie had a piece of hair on her face and Eli slowly reached up and tucked the hair behind her ear, never breaking his stare into her eyes. She slowly smiled and so did he, then he began to lean in and I had to look away.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I clenched my fists and ran… ran away as fast as I can…

It started to get dark and before I knew it, it was pouring, thunder and lightning all around me. I kept running as far as my feet would take me… When I got tired I found myself in an alley punching a brick wall as hard as I can, the rain camouflaging my tears. I yelled as loud as I can…

GRACIE!... she was gone… she wasn't mines anymore… she disappeared from my grasp… She left me even thought she was never even mines to have… Now he has her… He's the reason she smiles… the reason she's happy… I'm the reason she's in pain… I should just disappear.

I heard a loud yell from somewhere close by… it was her… I knew her voice… GRACIE! SHE'S IN TROUBLE! I have to go get her! NOW!

I ran as fast as I can towards the sound of Gracie's voice in need. When I found her, she was on the wet ground, her face seemed in pain, she was hurt… she was slowly attempting to crawl away from three guys, it was Fitz and his friends. Eli was nowhere in sight… where is that damn jerk! How can he leave her alone! I couldn't stop him in time… Fitz stepped towards Gracie and kicked her in the face, she flew backwards and lie on the floor limp. I ran to them and Fitz ran off with his friends, I didn't have time to get them, I ran to Gracie's arms and put her limp, damp body in my arms. She was unconscious, she had blood from her busted lips and the kick caused her to bruise already. I hugged her tightly and screamed for anyone to come and help us.

At the hospital, Gracie was safe, but she was still unconscious. I sat by her bed and held her hand as I waited for her to awaken. Suddenly I heard a knock from the door, I turned around to find Eli walking in.

OKAY GUYS, listen… this is really important, I kinda want to create a make your own choices fanfic, so I'll be providing you guys with a question and you make the choice…

WHEN GRACIE WAKES UP, WHO DOES SHE FIRST SEE? IF YOU PICKED DREW, GO TO THE NEXT PAGE, IF YOU PICKED ELI SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	10. Gracie wakes up and sees drew

GRACIE WOKE UP AND FIRST SAW DREW

Eli walked in slow and quietly, he approached the bed and kept his look focused on Gracie.

"What is it Eli?" I asked a bit annoyed of his presence.

"I just wanted to see if she's okay… and uhmm, I thought you might need some rest, so I could take over watching her for now… if you'd like…"

"Oh… well I don't want to leave her side…" I said a bit harshly.

"Oh… alright then… I'd just be… uhh waiting outside I guess."

Eli went exited the room and I turned my attention towards Gracie once more.

"Gracie… I don't know if you can hear me… but… if you can… wake up. Please, I want you to wake up, I have to tell you something important, please Gracie…"

Suddenly I felt her hand twitch a little in my grasp and this brought a smile to my face, I watched in complete awe as she slowly fluttered her long lashed eyes open.

She looked at me strangely at first, but then she smiled widely.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! OH GOD… I WAS SO WORRIED!" I exclaimed as I gave her a big hug.

"Whoa whoa, bro calm down… You're squeezing me and it kinda hurts…"

"Oh… my bad… I'm just so happy that you're finally awake."

"Yeah, I'm fine bro, what happened while I was out?"

"Uh… you seem different… are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'm fine… I'm still Adam." she giggled a little…

WAIT- ADAM! WAIT! GRACIE!... no! not yet!... I can't… Gracie!

I tried not to look as broken as I felt on the inside and I smiled at her- I mean him… I didn't want him to worry… he missed out on A LOT.


	11. Gracie wakes up and sees eli

GRACIE WOKE UP AND FIRST SAW ELI

Eli walked in slow and quietly, he approached the bed and kept his look focused on Gracie.

"What is it Eli?" I asked a bit annoyed of his presence.

"I just wanted to see if she's okay… and uhmm, I thought you might need some rest, so I could take over watching her for now… if you'd like…"

"Oh… well I don't want to leave her side…" I said a bit harshly.

"Well actually, I think the police are outside, they want to talk to you about what happened?"

Dammit, I knew that I shouldn't leave Gracie, but Fitz has to pay for what he did to her.

I smiled at Eli and walked out of the room.

ELI'S POV:

Gracie was so peaceful looking, eve thought she had a big bruise at the corner of her lip and a black eye, she was still beautiful to me.

I was about to reach out for her hand when I suddenly saw her finger's twitch, I brought my attention to her face and saw her beautiful eyes open slowly.

"Hey…" she said to me quietly.

"Hey…" I said back to her…

She attempted to sit up, but I stopped her…

"Listen… what happened earlier… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone… none of this would've happened."

"It's okay Eli… I'm sorry too… I'm sorry I ran away… It's just… I got scared and… I guess at that moment I realized who I truly loved…"

I smiled at her slightly, in the short amount of time I spent with her, she managed to unintentionally steal my heart…

"The person that I love… he's been right there infront of me… but I'm so stupid and I didn't realize earlier."

"It's okay Gracie… trust me… I have a feeling he loves you too." I gave her a big smile and hugged.


End file.
